Against All Odds
by rangerromance
Summary: Sequel to Santctury Base baby. S.B will do anything to reunite the doctor and Rose she goes against the odds to reach Rose. Risking everything including the threat of an old enemy But will she survive to tell the tale?
1. Chapter 1

Against all Odds

Disclaimer: I own S.B Tyler ownly nothing else belongs to me!

Chapter 1

Interogation

S.B sprinted across the beach, as the uniformed woman chased after her. S.B felt herself slwoing down, she felt a tingle in her left leg. She fell a cloud of sand going into the air as she hit the floor. Holding her leg as the women caught up with her, she smirked "On your feet!" She barked.

S.B pulled her self up, the women pointed her proton gun at S.B "Walk forwads towards the jeep" She instructed as S.B did as she was told, she studied the women ans man as he came into view. Both were wearing charcoal black uniforms. Black trousers grey shirts and a black jacket over the top. Carrying Proton guns with silver rank marks on their left arm, both wearing dark glasses.

S.B climbed into the jeep, the two officers into the front. As they drove away from the beach heading into the town center. S.B kept her hands firmly in her pockets, as she looked round the town. They came to a stop about 10 minutes later, the nam opened the back door. S.B climbed out looking round, as she was pushed into the tall silver building. There must have been over fifty floors.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose Tyler sat at her desk, her office was very simple a oak desk with a lap top which was currently shut. Her chair ws black leather she had a view of the entire city from her office. Right now she was writing a report about the recent alien activity, when she got interupted. "Comander Tyler we have a code nine time traverler waiting to be interviewed, we need your approval before we can procced" The officer asked Rose thought for a moment biting her lower lip.

"Approved" was all she said as she turned back to her work, it had been four years her time since she had last seen the doctor. It was painful to think about him, her daughter S.B and Jack she missed them all so much. Her gaze flickered to a picture on her desk, of her family. It was missing something though, and she could do nothing about it. She slammed her pen down in the desk. She wasn't going to get anymore work done, so she might as well go see this code nine.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

S.B was sat in an interagation room, she was sat on a small office type chair. She tapped her fingers irratibly on the table, she ressisted having to pace. She watched as the same officers from before entred the room. They sat opposite her both staring at the now 16 year old S.B.

"Why were you carrying this item?" The man put a small clear bag onto the table, it held S.Bs sonic screwdriver. "Its a screwdriver" S.B said simply as she crossed her arms, waitng for the next question.. "We know that but why do you have it?".

Rose entered the room fromn the oposite side of the two way glass, she nodded to the two technicians who were monitering the interview. She looked through the glass as the girl responded to the question Mickey asked.

"I needed to put up some shelfs" S.B said sarcastilcy Rose couldn't help but laugh as Mickey grew more angry. "How did you get here?" The woman asked "You drove me here?" S.B offered as she saw both officers getting annoyed. "I think we should call it a day" Mickey said as he stood the female officer following him out of the room.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

S.B sat in some type of holding cell, she wasn't happy. "All that work for nothing" She muttered as an cadet appeared. "The commander would like to see you" He barked as he unlocked the door. S.B walked forwards following the cadet out of the cells, and thankfully into the lift.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Rose sat tapping her pen on the desk, she was anxious she had to know who this girl was. As there was a knock at the door, "Come in" She said calmly as a cadet came in followed by the girl. The cadet saluted her as he left, "Please sit down" Rose said as she indicated a solid oak chair in the middle of the room that faced her desk.

"I want to know how you got here" Rose said as S.B looked at her doubt in her eyes, "It doesn't matter how I got here. I thought it would matter you finding out who I am" S.B asked as she crossed her arms. A flashback ran through Rose's mind a brunnete girl crossing her arms looking into a black hole.

Rose shook herself, "Who are you?" She asked "Can't you work it out? Cadet Smith told you I was a code Nine didn't he? I was a time traverler according to him. Can't you work it out?" S.B asked Rose twigged the doctor had been called a code nine, before he regenerated. When they were in downing street, time travel, it all made sense. But she still wasn't sure.

S.B watched Rose as she thought, she inwardly laughed at her mother. She couldn't resist messing with her. She had told Rose everything she needed to know, it was up to her to figure it out.

Rose stood here goes nothing she thought,

"S.B?"

Theres my first chapter! of my new fic for the new year please read and review the more reviews the faster I update! Stay tuned!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own S.B Tyler ownly, nothing else belongs to me!

Explanations

"Yeah?" S.B asked in her best inocent voice, Rose smiled S.B stood and hugged Rose "I missed you" S.B said as Rose held her daughter. "I missed you to" She replied as she felt a tear slip down her cheek. As they broke apart Rose studied S.B for a moment, she was wearing a red striped shirt with blue denim jeans. She was plimsoles similar to the doctors but they were blue. She had a black hoody covering her shirt, her hair was longer and now a much lighter brown than the last time Rose had seen her.

"You look so different" Rose commented S.B laughed "Blame Dad for that one" S.B replied Rose didn't push the subject. Even though she wanted to, but what she really wanted to know was how S.B had traveled her. "S.B how did you get here?" She asked S.B took a deep breath.

"I built a bridge, through the breach into your world. It took a lot of power to make it but I finnaly got through." S.B replied with a shrugg of her shoulders. "What about the doctor?" Rose asked S.B looked to the floor, she bit her lip she really didn't want to talk about that at the moment.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The doctor sat in the tardis control room, tapping his fingers on the edge of the seat. He was worried about his daughter, how the hell she had crossed the breach and if she had found Rose. He paused it was painful to think about Rose, he shook himself clearing his head.

Jack entred the control room, holding two cups of tea in his hands. He handed one to the doctor who accepted it. "Thanks" He said before taking a sip, Jack smiled "No problem" He replied as he leaned against one of the pillars, " I miss them to" Jack said simply. The doctor nodded "What I don't get is how S.B managed to open the breach" The doctor asked.

"You forget she is your daughter" Jack replied with a laugh. "I know" The doctor sighed as he placed his cup on the edge of the seat. "I wonder if she did make it through" Jack asked. "I don't know, thats what I just don't get." The doctor said as he slammed his fist on the control pannel."Easy Doc" Jack said

"I think its time we got in touch don't you?"

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

S.B looked at her mother, "Look mum Dad really misses you, Jack to I couldn't take it anymore. Dad won't go near your old room, none of us can, so Jack had an idea that we make a memorial for you on earth. A way we can all say goodbye to you properly" S.B said as she saw Rose bite her lip.

"Every year I had this idea that I would place a rose at your memorial. A way of saying I still cared." S.B explained Rose smiled "S.B there was time when you didn't want me anywhere near you" Rose said with a slight laugh. "Yeah well things change" S.B replied

"So look at you a commander at Torchwood" S.B changed the subject "Yeah time with the doctor makes you very good with alien things" Rose replied "Mickey hasn't changed much has he" S.B replied Rose shook her head smiling at S.B who was grinning, neither S.B or the doctor did domestic well S.B did but not that often.

"So you want to meet your niece?" Rose asked S.B who grinned and nodded as Rose lead her to her jeep. The car ride was silent to the Tyler estate, the radio filling the silence. As Rose parked the jeep on the drive, they headed towards the main doors of the house.

Rose unlocked the door, S.B studided the hall way it was mostly white marble with hard oak floors with the odd rug here and there. She followed Rose into the living room, where Jackie was currently sitting watching the television. Oh hello Rose your home early" She commented as Rose sat down opposite her mother. On the white leather settee, there was an open fire opoosite Rose and their were pictures on the walls.

"Who's your friend?" Jackie asked as S.B stood looking from her mum to her gran, "Um mum you remember S.B" Rose replied Jackie's face lit up as she embraced S.B "Ok gran kind of need to breathe here" S.B said. "Sorry" Jackie replied S.B laughed as S.B sat next to Rose.

A crying was heard over the baby moniter, Jackie made to get up "Please let me" S.B found her self saying. Jackie nodded "First door on the left" She replied as S.B left the room. S.B walked up the marble staircase and into the room. A typical nursery type of room, bathed in dull pinks and blues. S.B walked forwards towards the crib, she lent down "Hello" She cooed as she picked the baby up into her arms.

The baby laughed as S.B smiled "I'm your niece" S.B said with a laugh, "How worrying is it that I have a 9 month old aunt." She said shaking her head, as the baby stared at S.B with big baby blue eyes. "I wish you could see your sisters boyfriend, my dad a wonderfull man. He could take you any where in the universe past or present" S.B said with a slight laugh.

"Would you like that, going anywhere in the universe past or present?" S.B cooed again, "I know I did" a voice said from behind S.B who turned round "Mum" S.B said with a laugh. "She seems to like you though" Rose continued S.B nodded "Did you mean what you said S.B?" Rose asked

"About what?" She replied as she gently rocked the baby back to sleep, "About taking Tulip to see the stars" Rose replied "Yeah its only fair" S.B said softly as she laid Tulip in the cot. "Would you like to see the stars mum?" S.B asked as she tucked in her aunt, "I would love to but I can't" Rose replied

"Mum you can" S.B said "How?" Rose asked

"If I can get through the breach mum, I can take someone back"

Please read and review, the more results the faster the update. stay tuned! Love to all my readers Rangerromance x x x


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

disclaimer: see previous chapters

Questions

"S.B the doctor said that was impossible" Rose said as she braced herself against the wall like she was going to fall over. "Mum you should know by now anythings possible" S.B replied "How do you think I got here?" S.B asked "I don't know S.B, I thought well I don't know what I thought" Rose replied

"I'm not here by accident mum, I'm offering you a chance to return to" S.B stopped talking she closed her eyes like she was searching for the words. "To what S.B?" asked Rose. S.B bt her lip "it dosn't matter its your choice mum" S.B replied

"I don't know S.B, I've made a life here now I can just leave I mean my mum and dad are here" Rose replied "I know mum, thats why I said its your choice" S.B replied as she crossed the room in two strides. "You can't just spring this on me!" Rose said a bit to loudly. Jackie burst into the room, "What is going on in here?" She asked looking between her daughter and grand daughter.

"Nothing mum" Rose replied S.B left the room, "Now Rose I know theres something more I heard shouting" Jackie replied. Rose said nothing, "Well dinners on the table, I thought we could eat outside tonight seeing as its such a nice night" Jackie said as she prepared to walk out of the room. "You can help" She said as she pulled Rose out of the room and down into the kitchen.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

S.B sat in the garden on a metal patio set, she sat on one of the chairs. A glass of orange juice in front of her, she had lost count of how long she had been sitting there. She could smell food in the kitchen. She hadn't eaten since yesterday, Pete came in through the front door.

"Hello Jacks Rose" He greeted as he entred the kitchen closely followed by Mickey, "Hey Pete" Jackie greeted him with a kiss on his cheek, Rose hugged him. "Something smells good" Mickey comented as he went to nick a chip from the tray. Jackie smacked his hand away.

"Not till its ready" She replied cooly, "We in the garden tonight then Jacks?" Pete asked as he could see some cutlery on the patio table. "Yeah you couldn't take this out for me could you?" She asked as she handed Pete a jug of water and some cups. "Sure" He replied as he headed out.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

S.B sipped her drink, as she heard someone open the door behind her, Pete stopped "Hello you must be S.B" He greeted as he set down the jug and glasses, "Yeah you must be Pete, or should it be grandad" S.B joked Pete laughed "You can just call me plain old Pete if you want" He offered as he sat down opposite her he poured himself a glass of water.

"I thought you couldn't travel to this world" Pete said S.B gulped "I made a bridge" S.B replied simply "A bridge?" He asked "Not a normal wooden bridge" S.B said with a laugh "A dimension bridge" She explained, "It aloud me to enter your world" She explained.

"Now I don't want you ruining Rose's life here" He said sternly "I don't plan to I'm giving her a choice" S.B countered "Whats that then?" Pete asked as he looked at his grandaughter. "You know the dalecks and the cybermen were sucked back into the void, well I made a bridge through the void. But I can't keep the bridge open, I had to close it for now so the dalecks and the cybermen couldn't escape." S.B explained

"So its basicly now or never sort of thing?" He asked "No thats not it, I can open the bridge and I can take someone back with me" S.B replied she watched Pete closely, "But you can't, she has a life here now." He countered "She has a life with the doctor with me" S.B replied.

"He ruined her life!" Pete said a little to loudly, "He did not ruin her life!" S.B yelled back "If they hadn't met Rose would have lived the rest of her life without a father, I wouldn't be standing here now" S.B snapped "You can't just waltz in here and say all this" Pete said crossing his arms.

"I can Pete, I'm giveing her a choice and in the end thats all I can do unless there was a way of makiing the bridge permanant."

Please read and review the more reviews the faster I update! Lots of love and hugs

Stay tuned!

rangerromance x x x


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See previous chapters

Arguments, dinner and family talks.

"Is there a way?" Pete asked as he looked towards his granddaughter, "I don't know, I shouldn't have said anything Just forget it" S.B said as she crossed her arms. Pete nodded as he sat back down, S.B sat down as Jackie brought out some of the food Rose following with the rest.

Coversation flowed during dinner, S.B stayed quiet for most of it, preferring to listen and figure what had been happening since she had last seen her family. S.B's phone vibrated in her pocket, she felt it and looked round the table. She slipped her phone out of her pocket and looked at the caller id. She cringed "Oh great" She muttered the caller id read

'**Tardis calling'.**

S.B debated wheather or not to answer it, not knowing if her dad and Jack were angry or happy. After about 30 seconds she decided not to risk making her dad more angry than he should be. "Can I be excused?" She asked "Ok" Rose said as S.B stood and walked into the house and into the kitchen.

"Hello?" She said in her best inocent voice, "Hello S.B" The doctor replied S.B tried to guess his mood as he greeted her. "Where are you?" He asked Crap hes not in a good mood, S.B thought as she replied. "I'm in a house" S.B replied. "The truth S.B" The doctor said simply.

"I'm in the Tyler house" S.B replied with a sigh she knew her dad if she didn't tell the truth she would be forced to clean the whole tardis. That type of thing took about a week and that was for the rooms she knew about. "Have you found Rose?" He found himself asking S.B grinned into the phone. "Maybe" She replied

There was a sound of the phone being dropped, Jack came onto the phone. "Hey S.B" He replied in his normal cheery voice. S.B smiled as she listened to him talk, "Did you find Rose?" he asked "Yeah I did" S.B replied as she lent against the counter.

"Did she recognise you?" Jack asked "No, is dad alright?" S.B asked trying hard not to laugh. "Yeah he's fine, I better go he looks a bit shaken. "We'll talk soon love you" He said "Love you" S.B replied as she hung up the phone. She took a deep breath and returned to the table. "Everything ok love?" Jackie asked as S.B sat back down, "Oh yeah its fine" S.B replied as she sipped on her drink.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Later that night, S.B was sleeping on the sofa in the living room, she had changed into some pjs. She was currently sleeping on her side her haif tied up loosely, as she slept. Rose padded down the stairs, she had an atack of the midnight muchies. She slowly crept into the kitchen, and opened the cupboards. She remembered that her mum had bought some double chocolate chip cookies, she picked up the packet and a glass of milk.

She decided to check on S.B, she walked towards the living room. She smiled at S.B as she slept, she could see S.Bs phone lying on the small table next to the couch. The phone began to vibrate on the table. In fear of waking S.B, she picked up the phone and answered it.

"Hello" She whispered keeping one eye on S.B, she paused as S.B muttered in her sleep but didn't wake. Rose waited for the reply, "Hello?" She whispered again this time going back into the kitchen.

After a few minutes S.B woke up she rubbed her eyes, she could hear talking in the kitchen. She pushed of her duvet, and stretched as she walked into the kitchen. Just as there was a reply Rose ended the call hideing the phone behind her back.

"Mum what are you doing?"

Please read and review Lots of love and hugs rangerromance X X X

Stay Tuned!


End file.
